Frolic Amongst Friends
by riotoftime
Summary: An office Christmas party takes an unexpected twist as Zoro receives a curious text, "Wanna hook up with us?" LawLu, ZoLaw, ZoLawLu. Modern AU. Prequel one shot to "The Narrows." Smutty One Shot.


**Author's Note:** This story exists as a small prequel to the universe of my ZoSan fic "The Narrows." Law and Zoro are partners for the Homicide Division of local PD. It occurs six months before current timeline. This one-shot includes LawLu/ZoLaw/ZoLawLu. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Holiday cheer and homicide shouldn't go so well together.

Zoro takes a sip of his drink and looks around the expansive room, the many faces of his colleagues lit up in the holiday spirit. Ugly Christmas sweaters litter the sea of detectives and cops periodically broken up by a suit and holiday tie. The Homicide Division hosts an annual Christmas party and he was roped into joining this year.

Luckily, where there's a party there's booze.

Whatever he has in his hand is pretty good, although a little sweet for his tastes. Some kind of spiced shit. It's got bourbon in it, that's all he cares to know.

"Thank God you wore that tie."

Looking up from his glass, Zoro spies Nami and Usopp approaching him. Usopp's sweater is decked out, complete with a light-up Christmas tree and foil packages underneath. Nami's shimmering blue dress flows behind her as she saunters up to him, eyes glued on his neckwear.

"You told me to," Zoro replies, finishing off his glass and sighing loudly. The tie in question is some Christmas shit Nami threw at him with a threat. He has to glance down to even remember what's on it. Snowmen.

"Glad you listened for once," she quips with a triumphant nod. Truth be told, Zoro just didn't want to hear her bitching all night about it.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice shouts to them. Across the room, Luffy enters the conference center's large doors, waving at them before bounding towards where they stand. They look exchange glances, each one equally surprised to see him at the affair. The only reason Nami is even present is because she's Usopp's date, his support to the department in file management earning him an invitation.

"What's up?" Luffy asks brightly as he arrives at Zoro's side. He's actually dressed halfway decent for once, his normal tattered shorts replaced with a nice pair of jeans. Donning a red sweater vest with a black button-up underneath you'd think he's actually a professional. The dirty sneakers give him away, his actual profession being lounging around like a bum.

"Why are you here?" Usopp demands. "You didn't tell me you were invited."

Luffy shrugs and scratches the back of his head, black mess of hair sticking up as always, "It was kind of last minute."

"How did you get in? Your grandpa?" Nami challenges, eyebrow raised.

"Traffy, duh," Luffy huffs expectantly, as if everyone should've known. Quickly changing the subject, he puts a hand to his forehead to scope out the room, "Is there food?"

"Over there," Zoro points to the opposite corner, smirking to himself. Always a one-track mind with that one.

"Bye."

The group chuckles as Luffy zooms off towards the small buffet. As soon as he's out of earshot, Nami turns to Usopp, "Law? Are they dating?"

"They've been hanging out a lot but I didn't know it was a thing," Usopp whispers back.

Zoro stifles a grin, spotting the grim bastard himself approaching the group right in that moment. Dressed in his typical work attire, there's nothing festive about his appearance. The man slows his pace as he encroaches upon Nami and Usopp's whispering, corners of his mouth twitching down into a frown.

"What do you mean by 'thing?'"

Usopp and Nami jump at the sound of his gravelly voice. Turning their heads quickly, they raise their hands in unison, completely caught in their gossiping.

"J-just didn't know you were dating Luffy," Usopp offers, shuffling backwards to hide slightly behind Zoro. He peeks over Zoro's shoulder before continuing, "I mean it's cool if you are and all, we just didn't know."

Crossing his arms, Law glares at Usopp in response. Tired of having an empty glass, Zoro excuses himself from the dramatic scene, not really caring to hear Law's explanation. They probably are dating, but that's none of Zoro's business. He knows for a fact they're at least fucking. Reaching the drink table, he spots a new addition: a huge bottle of Jim Beam. Now that's a party. Filling his glass with the amber liquid, he tosses one back before refilling a second to sip on.

"Sure do know how to drink!"

Zoro turns his head and meets the grinning face of a red-haired man, eyes shining with drunkenness. A black cape covers half of his body, noticeably sagging in the area where his left arm should be. His appearance is haggard and he's unrecognizable, a person Zoro's never seen at the office. Must be someone's date or companion.

"S'good stuff," Zoro replies, tipping the bottle into the glass the stranger holds with his outstretched hand.

"I know," the man replies, tipping his drink back and downing it in a gulp, "I'm the one who brought it. Care to split the bottle?"

"Absolutely," Zoro retorts, taking a large gulp of his drink before refilling both of their glasses again. Deciding it's best to be polite to the man supplying his liquor, he lifts his drink in swift introduction, "Zoro Roronoa."

"Call me Shanks." The man clinks his glass against Zoro's and they both swallow it down.

By the time the bottle is gone, the room seems much louder and more jovial. Shanks is a fast drinker, constantly refilling their glasses as they chitchatted their way through the bottle. Zoro learned he's indeed missing an arm, lost in a freak boating accident. The man now lives off disability, spending most of his time volunteering. He's got a significant other somewhere in the crowd but Zoro hasn't figured out whom she might be. Shanks holds the empty bottle over his tongue, crudely making sure to drink every last drop. They laugh loudly together at his action, leaning against each other slightly in their lack of sobriety.

"What the devil are you doing?"

Zoro stiffens, his laughter dying at the sound of Sergeant Mihawk's voice. Shanks continues to chuckle, obviously ignorant to Mihawk's position and status. He appears at Shanks side frowning at the two of them. Presence as suffocating as always, Zoro's slightly surprised to see even the tight-ass put on a red tie with his normal black suit. Mihawk's face is scrunched in confusion and anger, an expression Zoro's used to seeing right before he and Law get reamed.

"Why are you getting drunk with my subordinate?" Mihawk demands, turning to Shanks, whose laughter has died down to a shit-eating grin.

Zoro cocks an eyebrow, glancing between the two men.

"The man knows how to hold his liquor. Lighten up, Hawky."

Hawky? Zoro's confusion must be written across his face because Mihawk lets out an exasperated sigh, "Roronoa, this is my husband Shanks." Turning back to the redhead, Mihawk sharply tones, "He works with Trafalgar."

"Where is that ol' bastard anyway? Been awhile since I seen him," Shanks declares loudly, craning his neck and scanning the room for Law.

"We should head home soon," Mihawk eyes the empty Jim Beam bottle precariously, his well-groomed mustache twitching.

"You're no fun!" Shanks sticks a tongue out in response, earning a deadpan expression from Mihawk.

"If you'll excuse us, Roronoa."

Zoro nods at the odd pair, Mihawk pushing past him and tugging on Shanks' black cape as they depart. Shanks wiggles his eyebrows as he passes, red-faced in his drunkenness. Zoro watches in awe as they shuffle by, cringing slightly as he witnesses Shanks slap his boss' ass as they walk away.

"For fuck's sake."

Zoro deposits the empty liquor bottle on a nearby table and refills his glass with some more of the earlier spiced punch. Peering around the party, he spies Usopp and Nami chatting with Perona in the corner. Shuddering at the thought of having to put up with her, he continues searching for more viable options. Kaku seems deep in conversation with his partner Lucci, the two of them being one of the more interesting duos in their department. Several officers, brown-nosers probably trying to get in good with the big boss, surround Lieutenant Smoker as he puffs on a cigar. Tashigi stands near him tapping at her cell phone, her smile forced. Part of him wishes Johnny and Yosaku could've made it but they had to be on duty tonight.

His eye lands on Law, seated at a table in the corner next to Luffy, who appears to be blathering between bites of food. Making his way towards them, he smiles when Luffy waves wildly, as if he wasn't already heading to sit with them. Sliding into the seat next to Law, the man jumps slightly when their knees bump under the small table.

"Saw you met the hawk's husband," Law says coolly as he takes a sip of his beer. Where the fuck did he find beer?

"Weird guy," Zoro says with a nod.

"Shanks is awesome," Luffy beams, pausing his attack on a pile of wings and delivering a wide smile. "Used to visit us at Dadan's."

Zoro knows Dadan is the name of Luffy's foster mother but had no clue he knew Shanks in such an intimate way. Guess that's what the man meant by volunteering his time. Luffy has small secrets like these, only spouting out revelations when they're relevant.

"This stuff is great," Luffy lifts a glass of eggnog and washes down his chicken wings. A combination that makes even Zoro slightly nauseous to consider. "What is it?"

"Eggnog," Law leans back in his chair, turning his body towards Zoro and crossing his long legs to the side, "It's alcoholic so be careful. Sneaks up on you."

Not sure if its the liquor but Zoro finds himself drawn to gazing at Law's legs, not having realized before just how long they are. Trailing his eye up from his black loafers to his thighs, they seem to go on for miles. His staring is interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he's confused to read Luffy's name across the screen, signaling the man right across the table sent him a text.

Glancing up, he finds Luffy's round eyes locked on him, playful glimmer lighting up his dark pupils. Returning to his phone, Zoro unlocks the screen and taps on the message curious to what it says. Law seems to be paying them no attention, Zoro spots his foot swinging haphazardly from the corner of his eye, head forward and staring at the crowd.

" _Wanna hook up with us?"_

Zoro's taken aback, unsure how to respond. The slight swelling in his pants indicates he's interested but he didn't expect such a proposition. Not from Luffy.

Tapping on his screen, he sends a reply, " _Does he want to?"_

Setting down his phone, he hears the quiet beep of Luffy's text message tone. Luffy types quickly and pretty soon Zoro's device is buzzing again.

" _We'll find out."_

Zoro tucks the phone back into his pocket and clears his throat, wondering exactly how Luffy plans to initiate this conversation. The two of them had hooked up once before, years ago, when they first became friends. The two of them mistook their close friendship as meaning something a little more and ended up in bed together, determining after friendship suits them best. Still, it was one hell of a time. Both being pretty dominant, it was a big power struggle throughout the whole experience.

"I know you're texting about me," Law mutters, shifting his hazel eyes from the room and turning to glare at Luffy. "I'm not stupid."

"I know you aren't," Luffy assures with a huge grin, tossing his cell phone from hand to hand. "Question: Would you let Zoro fuck you?"

Law's jaw drops, eyes widening as he searches Luffy's face for any sign that the man might be joking. Zoro leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest, reaching down to adjust himself under the table. He's surprised at the tinge of disappointment he feels at Law's reaction but there's no way in hell they'll do this if Law's even the slightest big reluctant. Don't want to make things awkward.

Law remains silent and twists back to Zoro, catching his stare. Zoro sees confusion in Law's steely gaze but notices his eyes are clouded with lust. Small smirk dances on his lips, maybe the outcome will be favorable.

Luffy leans forward, pushing his dirty cup and plates aside and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Eyes darting between the two of them, he fists the air with a loud cheer, sensing the shift in tone at the table. "Is that a yes?"

Law keeps his stare locked, speaking lowly but confidently, "It's not a no."

"Let's go back to your place," Luffy declares, jumping up so quickly his chair falls back, clacking on the floor behind them. Law nods and stands as well, Zoro spotting a slight bulge in his black pants as he digs through his pockets to locate his keys.

"Did you drive?"

Zoro shakes his head, "Took a cab. Knew I'd try to get drunk."

"Come with us."

Zoro stands and follows the duo towards the exit, Luffy in the lead hurrying through the crowd like a man on a mission. A flash of pink hair appears in front of the three of them spontaneously, causing Luffy to halt in his steps and Zoro to crash into the back of Law.

"Leaving so soon?"

Zoro's hands locate Law's hips, stabilizing him from their run-in. Law presses back into Zoro, a silent tease that leaves Zoro even more motivated to get them out of the fucking event. Glaring over Law's shoulder, he spots Perona as the guilty party who prevents them from moving forward.

"Get out of the way," Zoro growls, letting go of Law's hips and storming up to the woman, agitation clearly written across his face.

"You're a big meanie, you know that?" she pouts, crossing her arms and tossing her head to the side. "You didn't say hi to me once tonight."

"Didn't want to," Zoro retorts, delivering one of his most menacing looks.

Perona waves him away, unperturbed by his petulance, "Quit being such a dick to me."

"Busy." Zoro shoulders past her, clearing the way for their trio towards continue to the exit. Turning back to Perona, he softens his look, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Fine," she waves, rolling her eyes. The high pitch of her voice grates Zoro's nerves but all-in-all Perona's not too bad. She just has awful timing.

Luffy snickers as he catches up to Zoro, "She's a hoot."

"And a holler," Zoro snorts as they make their way out the door into the cold.

"Shouldn't we have told Usopp we left?" Law muses behind them.

"Nah," they reply in unison, Zoro glancing around the parking lot for Law's black Buick.

A hand tugs at his sleeve and he turns his head to find Law pointing in the opposite direction. Luffy's already walking ahead, an excited skip in his step. He turn around, walking backwards and grins, "Gonna be so good."

Zoro watches Law walk ahead of him and can't help but agree. He knows from the past that Luffy's a bit of an animal in bed. Can't wait to see what Law's like.

Finally arriving at the car, Luffy rubs his arms in the chill, "Hurry up, my jacket's in there."

Law clicks the unlock button and Luffy shoots into the backseat, immediately wrapping himself in his bright red parka. Zoro climbs into the passenger side, locking his seatbelt and rubbing his hands together in the cold. Law joins and starts up the car, letting it idle for a second to warm up.

Luffy leans forward between them, devious smile playing on his lips, "I'm in charge here. You two are gonna listen to me."

Zoro leans back slightly, wondering what a proposal like that means. Law seems used this kind of game – maybe it's common foreplay for them – and has no reaction, looking expectantly at Luffy.

Luffy nods at Law before turning to Zoro, "Any problems with that?"

Zoro shakes his head and smirks, "Aye aye, captain."

"Good," Luffy sits back against his seat, "You guys should kiss. It'll be more comfortable."

Zoro spares no second in following command, anticipation having built up since Luffy first suggested it inside. Leaning across the center console, he hesitates only a brief second to make sure Law's also following suit. Once he's confirmed the man's interest, he lifts his hand to the back of Law's head and bridges the gap between their lips, pressing them together gently.

Law seems to melt into the kiss, the tension in his body visibly relaxing as soon as their lips touch. Starting slowly, Zoro allows himself to enjoy the sensation of the contact. Law's agenda is much different, as his actions quicken, his kissing becoming more fervent and bold. Nipping at Zoro's bottom lip, Law manages to coax his lips apart, allowing for their tongues to brush softly. Zoro tugs at the black strands of Law's hair, testing the waters to see what kind of reaction it causes. A satisfying sigh escapes Law's lips as he pulls back slightly towards the touch.

"We should head to my place," Law whispers, his lips brushing against Zoro's with each syllable.

"Let's go," Luffy commands from the backseat. Zoro glances at him as he settles back on his own side, noticing a tent already erected in his jeans.

Zoro adjust his own hard-on as they drive in silence, Law expertly commanding the vehicle on the icy roads to reach their destination as smoothly as possible. Arriving at the apartment complex, the vehicle is parked in the first available spot and Luffy bounds out, signaling for Law to toss him the keys. Law locks the vehicle once they've both climbed out before he tosses the keys to Luffy. The younger man runs towards Law's building and up the stairs, his giggles echoing in the stairwell.

Zoro shakes his head and starts behind him but his hand is gripped at the last second, Law leaning against the side of the Buick with a half smile, long legs beckoning Zoro to be between them. Zoro pauses for a moment before taking two steps back and twisting towards Law, pinning the man's slender body between his and the car.

No words are needed, their bodies communicating at their own will. Zoro presses against Law as he steals the man's lips once again in a searing kiss. Law grabs Zoro's tie and yanks him harder into the kiss, grinding into him forcefully. Zoro's hands clench Law's hips, controlling the man's grinding to time with his own. A small moan escapes Law and Zoro takes the opportunity to scale his lips down to the man's slender neck, sucking lightly on his cool skin.

"Better go up there," Law sighs, his body trembling underneath Zoro's hold. Zoro nods in agreement but continues sucking and kissing his pale neck, unable to tear himself away. One more flick of the hips and Law's gently pushing him, shimmying out from against the car and moving towards the stairs. Zoro follows hungrily, excited for what's to come once they enter Law's place.

The apartment is warm, Luffy's read parka and shoes strewn across the living room floor. The shower is running in the back and music plays from the bedroom. Law sets his phone and keys on the top of his kitchen counter and walks towards the bedroom, Zoro closing the door behind them and following suit. Law's bedroom is mostly barren, small dresser and mattress on the ground. The man kicks his shoes off in the closet and hangs up his jacket. Zoro does the same, dumping his clothing right on the ground near the door.

Law steps away from the closet as he loosens his tie, eyes gleaming as he watches Zoro undress. They silently take turns removing articles of clothing, tantalizing with the tease of matching each other piece for piece. By the time they've stripped down to their boxer briefs, Luffy steps into the room from the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips.

"Do you guys need to shower?" he inquires, eyeing both of their bulges greedily.

"I do," Law confirms, sliding past the two of them, Luffy grabbing his ass as he walks by.

"Not unless you want me to," Zoro tell them, scratching the back of his neck. "Showered before the party."

Law shrugs as he heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone in the bedroom.

"So this is how it's going to go down," Luffy starts to explain, wasting no time as he turns off the music. His voice is excited and lusty, speaking rapidly as if he doesn't want to risk Law hearing the plan. "I want you to fuck Law and I'm gonna watch."

Zoro absent-mindedly scratches his chest, his fingertips prodding at the deep scar that runs across it. "That all?"

"Yep," Luffy answers simply, "I mean I'll jerk off. But I wanna watch him get fucked."

Zoro shrugs in agreement. "Can do."

Luffy claps his hand in excitement before running off towards the living room. Zoro chuckles before making his way over to the bed, dropping onto the mattress on the ground. His boxer briefs are pulled taught over his erection, the excitement building. Been awhile since he got laid.

Luffy reappears, dragging a dining chair behind him as he enters the room, positioning it next to the bed. They hear the sound of the water being shut off and not too soon after, Law arrives in the doorway, towel wrapped around his waist and his black hair still dripping. His tattoos on full display, Zoro can't help but notice how sexy they look on Law's body, gracefully twisting across his chest and arms.

Leaning against the entryway, he shuts the light off, the silver moonlight causing the room to glow in a seductive manner. Zoro leans back against the pillows and takes in Law's form, his sinewy torso, slender hips, and long legs. His piercing eyes find Zoro's causing lust to pulse through his veins and straight to his groin. He needs to take this man.

Luffy settles in the chair and removes his towel, his hard-on sticking straight up. He motions for Law to come closer and Law pushes off the doorway obliging, stopping only to dig into the top drawer of his dresser. Zoro spies him remove a tube, probably lube, and hears the crinkling tell of a condom wrapper. Law stops at Luffy's side and leans down, giving him a tender kiss. Luffy whispers in his ear and Zoro finds himself pinned once again by Law's lust-filled gaze.

Luffy leans forward in his chair and pushes Law gently towards the bed, hand already gripping his erection and tongue licking at his lips, "Make it sloppy and rough."

The corners of Zoro's mouth turn up in a predatory grin. Law drops the towel around his waist and tosses the lube and the condom onto the mattress, kneeling on the side of the bed and crawling towards him. Zoro allows his boxer briefs to be removed by Law's cool hands and locates the condom. He rips the wrapper with his teeth, covering it over his cock in one stroke of his hand. Spitting the wrapper aside, his hand locates the lube as well and he flips the top with his thumb, squirting the liquid over his tip.

Law climbs over his legs, positioning himself over Zoro's lap. His chest is pressed close to Zoro's face and Zoro leans forward, running his tongue over the black swirls of the man's tattoo. A breathy whisper right in his ear, making Zoro's earrings jingle, "I've already prepped myself."

Zoro rubs the lube over his throbbing cock before using his slick fingers to test Law's entrance, impressed to find not much more is needed. Law's body shudders at the touch, his own erection pressing against Zoro's abs. Luffy's breathing is heavy, impatient for the show to start.

Zoro holds Law's hips and guides them over his cock, teasing the entrance slightly with the tip. Law sucks a biting gasp and grinds down lightly, helping to ease Zoro inside of him. Once Zoro is completely inside, they pause for a second, getting used to the feeling. Law wraps his arms around Zoro's neck and leans in for a kiss, their mouths pressing together gently, kissing slowly and deeply. Zoro parts his lips to allow Law's tongue to enter as a he makes a tentative thrust with his hips. Law gasps in the kiss before he begins moving his lips more eagerly. Another small thrust and Law is panting, tongue licking at Zoro's mouth. Zoro uses his hands to guide Law's body to allow him to thrust up harder and Law bites down on his bottom lip, drawing a small taste of blood.

Zoro snaps into Law, all hesitation tossed to the side. Law grips Zoro's jaw tightly as he rides with the thrusting, grunting with each movement. Zoro finds his rhythm and soon starts moving quicker, wanting to put on the best show he can for Luffy. Glancing over Law's shoulder, he spots the man still leaning forward in his chair, hand lazily stroking himself. Not good enough.

Zoro bucks his hips forcefully, jerking Law off of his lap and bending him over on the bed. Law groans at his manhandling, immediately positioning himself on his knees so Zoro can enter from behind. Zoro lines himself up and grips the man's hips in a bruising hold, snapping into him with as much power as he can muster. Law cries out, the intensity unexpected. Zoro starts pounding into him, reaching his hand forward and gripping a fistful of Law's black hair, pulling his head back and curving his spine. Law obeys command, moaning beneath Zoro as he's pummeled, full strength going into every thrust.

Zoro flips Law onto his back and re-enters him, lifting his long legs up and over his shoulders. Zoro leans forward, bending the man back and continues the assault of thrusts, Law's moaning becoming louder with every motion. Zoro looks again at Luffy and is pleased to see him jerking himself harder, eyes fixed on Law's reactions to Zoro's movements. Zoro reaches over and wraps a thick hand around Law's neck, squeezing the sides to cut off blood flow. Law gasps for air, his tattooed hands flying to Zoro's thick arm and tugging at it desperately. Zoro let's go and reaches his hand below, squeezing a similarly powerful grip around Law's pulsing cock.

His strokes move in sync with his hips, both of them shortly reaching climax. Although he could force his orgasm back and keep going, he hears Luffy's breaths becoming shallower and knows the man is close to orgasm. Glancing over, he receives a nod of permission to bring them both to peak. His strokes and thrusts increase in tempo, his callused thumb rubbing against Law's tip, earning him a shudder with each flick.

"Gonna come," Luffy groans, causing Law's body to tense up with his own orgasm. Zoro feels the man tremble beneath him, riding into his orgasm as he spurts all over Zoro's hand. Zoro lets go of his focus and with one last snap of his hips, allows himself to also unleash his climax.

The room is silent except for the heavy panting coming from the three of them, Zoro pulling out of Law and sitting back on the bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. He locates the towel Law had on earlier and uses it to wipe his hand before tossing it on Law for clean up.

Luffy lets out a small laugh as Zoro pulls the condom off of himself and twists it to ensure the contents don't dump out. Setting it aside on the floor, he takes a deep breath as Luffy stretches.

"That was fun."

Zoro nods in agreement, wiping his brow on his shoulder. Law sits up and ruffles his hair, catching Zoro's eye. A similar look passes between them, one that lingers with doubt. Hopefully things at the office won't be too awkward after this.

"Let's go to bed," Luffy yawns, launching himself off of the chair and onto the mattress, toppling on Law's legs.

"Watch it!" Law barks, kicking at the younger man as he giggles. Zoro suddenly feels out of place in their intimacy.

"Just stay the night," Luffy tells him, tugging him down next to them. Zoro locates his underwear and slides them back on before he positions himself on his back.

Luffy wiggles for a few minutes before curling up against Zoro, his head on Zoro's chest and back spooned by Law. Zoro stares at the ceiling for a moment, the afterglow of his orgasm still making his mind fuzzy. A slender hand slides onto his stomach and Zoro glances down, finding tattooed fingers scratching his skin lightly.

Determined, he decides that no matter what, he won't allow what they have to get awkward. Zoro reaches up and laces his fingers with Law's before he closes his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
